


Out of Their Minds remake

by Pedroedu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu
Summary: cuando una prueba de un aprato sale mal barry y cailtin intercambian cuerpos
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Out of Their Minds remake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gormogon1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gormogon1013/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Their Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897279) by [Gormogon1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gormogon1013/pseuds/Gormogon1013). 



Era un día cualquiera en ciudad central los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba, entonces un destello paso corriendo a toda velocidad, cisco ahora que hago, esto te va a encantar Barry es un clásico, Barry fue a la dirección que le dijeron, aquí tienes y para evitar eso compra una correa, gracias por salvar a blacky ,cisco hablo por el comunicador de Barry, robo en proceso en la avenida 7 el sujeto huye en una motocicleta, yo me encargo, listo voy de regreso a los laboratorios, valla señor Allen ha tenido una semana muy ajetreada, en efecto doctor Wells, y por ellos le sugiero que se tome unos días libre, no puedo hacerlo esta ciudad me necesita, el doctor Wells tiene razón debes descansar recuerda lo que pasa cuando trabajas demasiado, gracias por respaldarme doctora Snow, ahora que lo dicen me caería bien unas vacaciones no hemos parado desde que el acelerador exploto, basándome en el comentario del señor Ramon porque no todos nos tomamos unas breves vacaciones, está bien creo que un pequeño descanso no hará daño.  
Unos días más tarde, cailtin estaba en laboratorios star preguntándose si debía llamar a Barry, había olvidado hacer unos ajustes en el nuevo aparato de monitoreo telemétrico que habían desarrollado recientemente y necesitaba a Barry para hacerlos, respiro hondo y armándose de valor decidió llamarlo, Barry sé que el doctor Wells te dijo que no tomáramos unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero te importaría venir a los laboratorios a ayudarme con algo, claro llego en un flash, a los pocos segundos caitlin sintió una brisa que espacio los papeles en los que ella estaba trabajando, ya llegue para me necesitas con tanta urgencia que interrumpes nuestras vacaciones, no seas exagerado solo necesito hacerte un análisis para completar estos datos y poder terminar esto, luego de esto podrás volver a hacer lo que estabas haciendo, bien, listo ya termine exclamo caitlin, ya puedes un segundo en ese momento sonó su celular, cuando vio quien era entro en pánico, bueno doctor Wells ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿En serio doctora Snow creyó que no me daría cuenta de que no hizo lo que le encargue lo que le pedí antes de irnos de vacaciones? ¿Cómo lo supo? le puse una alarma silenciosa en caso de que alguien estuviera de curioso, y cisco me lo dijo, en sus pensamientos voy a matar a ese tipo. y dado que necesitaba a Barry para hacer lo que le encargue, asumo que esta con usted, así que le ordeno de que hagan unas pruebas con el nuevo sistema de monitoreo, adiós, ¿Quién era? Pregunto Barry, era el doctor Wells diciendo que necesitaba que hiciéramos unas pruebas y que fuéramos a Ferris Airfield" a hacerlas, de verdad, si de verdad ya sabes cómo es él dijo eso, dijo tratando de que por su error tenían que interrumpir sus vacaciones, bueno ya que, andando, espera que haces dijo cundo Barry se acercó y le tendió una mano a ella, pues te llevo al lugar que dijiste, no lo tomes a mal Barry pero no quiero que pase lo que paso a felicity con su blusa, acabo de comprar esta y no quiero que se destruya tan rápido, pero es la forma más rápida de llegar, he dicho que no Barry, vamos a toma la camioneta de los laboratorios punto final.  
Después de un viaja que a Barry le pareció una eternidad él y caitlin llegaron al lugar, porque no quisiste que te trajera exclamo Barry un poco enojado, ya te lo dije y aparte la camioneta tiene un laboratorio portátil, pero dime que este este nuevo invento que esta importante para interrumpir las nuestras vacaciones, te lo diré después de que me ayudes a montar todo el equipo, en menos de un minuto Barry había instalado todo, todo listo ahora ya me dirás, es un nuevo sistema telemétrico, dijo mientras sacaba el aparato de una caja metálica, nos permitirá medir tu velocidad y nos hará ms fácil monitorear tus signos vitales, pero no teníamos un aparato que hacía eso ya dijo Barry con asombro, si pero este es una versión mejorada, el otro tenía un retraso de 8 segundos de retraso y se descomponía cuando rompías la barrera del sonido, este solo de 4, sé que a simple vista no parece mucho tiempo, pero considerando que las velocidades que alcanzas si es algo a tomar en cuenta, respondió caitlin, luego procedió a sacar algo parecido a unos audífonos inalámbricos de su bolsa y dijo ponte esto en tu oreja, wow donde compraste esos audiófonos, no soy audífonos Barry ¿entonces que son? No lo sé pero póntelos son necesarios para la prueba, espera un momento cailtlin no sabes que son y quieres que los ponga, no pienso meterme cosas en mi cuerpo que no sé qué son, tal vez lo hice en mi adolescencia pero esos días quedaron atrás, no seas chillón, puede que el ámbito tecnológico no sea mi especialidad y por eso no se con exactitud que son, pero cisco y el doctor Wells me explicaron cuál es su rol en el aparato, piensa como si fuera un resonancia magnética y me envía la información, está bien voy a empezar a correr, mientras Barry corría ella pensó, a veces Barry puede ser un poco molesto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que los monitores estaban en blanco, y bien funciona o no dijo Barry, no sé por alguna extraña razón los monitores siguen estando en blanco está seguro que pusiste todo bien?, si, entonces porque no aparece nada, bueno yo no sé muy bien cómo funciona estos aparatos ni tampoco la tecnología sea mi especialidad pero viendo que son dos aparatos supongo que funcionan como un Walkie Talkie ,exclamo Barry tratando de encontrar una solución. como un sistema de receptor y transmisor, exacto, buena idea hay que intentarlo, okey me pongo el otro en mi oreja lo enciendo y listo, tenías razón Barry, ahora a correr, en el momento en el que Barry comenzó a correr los datos aparecen en los monitores, al estar tan concentrada en los monitores no noto un pequeño clic que emito el aparato, es genial Barry acabas de superar la velocidad del sonido y el aparato todavía funciona a la perfección y no creí que un aparato pudiera recolectar tantos datos en tan poco tiempo, bueno hablas con un tipo que corre a grandes velocidades y cada rato se enfrenta a metahumanos, touche, ahora podrías superar la velocidad de la luz, claro, Barry estaba próximo a superar la velocidad de la luz y el aparato todavía funcionaba de maravilla, si este nuevo modelo soportaba esta situación seria una adición al equipo y nos ayudaría a estar de nuevo en el mapa, después de la explosión del acelerador habían perdido prestigio, pero con esta nueva patente todo cambiara pensó para sí misma, de repente cuando Barry supero la velocidad de la luz hubo otro clic y un explosión sónica se desato y la lanzo a varios centímetros del lugar, todos los monitores se apagaron, los papeles salieron disparados, lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a Barry siendo alcanzado también por la explosión.  
continuara

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Gormogon1013 por dejarme hacer esta historia


End file.
